1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a thin-type electrical connector with improved terminals being securely mounted in a dielectric housing of the electrical connector.
2. Related Art
As is well known, an electrical connector usually includes a housing and terminals which are secured in the housing by an interference fit. However, conventional terminals are unable to keep an appropriate interference fit with the housing as expected because thickness of the housing of the electrical connector is designed to be as small as possible to keep up with a trend of thin-type configuration. In particular, the terminals in the housing tend to be affected in positions or even loose when the electrical connector is mated with an excessive insertion force. Though the terminals are able to be secured in the housing by Insert Molding, the method of Insert Molding still has drawbacks of higher cost and limited manufacturing process.